worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Google
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Google course. Select Courses * Add free, open Google courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Google's Official Blog. 2012. Insights from Googlers into our products, technology and the Google culture. Mountain View, CA: Google Inc. Vaidhyanathan, Siva. 2011. The Googlization of Everything: How one company is disrupting commerce, culture, and community. Charlotte, VA: The Googlization of Everything. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Add an ISBN. https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Wikidata:Wikibooks 'Select Chapters' Select Calendars for Events in this Subject Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Facts Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Page, Larry and Charlie Rose (interviewer). 2014. Where's Google Going Next?. March. Vancouver, BC: TEDx. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Adams, Tim. 2013. Google and the future of search: Amit Singhal and the Knowledge Graph. January 19. m.guardian.co.uk. alphadogg. 2011. Free Software Activists Take On Google Search. November 28. tech.slashdot.org. Au, Wagner James. 2011. Google, Here's Why You Should Allow Pseudonymous Accounts: There's Likely 150 MILLION+ in the West Alone!. July 19. New World Notes. Baylor, Isabel and Maggie Hohlfeld. 2014. 8 unexpected things about being a Google intern. eweek.com/it-management/google-interns-log-valuable-on-the-job-experience.html. Buck, Stephanie. 2011. 7 Ways Google+ Users Are Getting More Out of Their Circles. July 26. New York, NY: Mashable. Buck, Stephanie. 2011. 19 Essential Google+ Resources. July 16. New York, NY: Mashable. Buck, Stephanie. 2011. Essential Google+ Resources. July 16. New York, NY: Mashable. Cabebe, Jaymar. 2011. I'm Getting Arrested for Android. October 12. download.cnet.com. Chafkin, Max. 2013. UDACITY'S SEBASTIAN THRUN, GODFATHER OF FREE ONLINE EDUCATION, CHANGES COURSE: HE CAPTIVATED THE WORLD WITH VISIONS OF SELF-DRIVING CARS AND GOOGLE GLASS AND HAS SIGNED UP 1.6 MILLION STUDENTS FOR ONLINE CLASSES. SO WHY IS HE PIVOTING AWAY FROM MOOCS? "WE DON'T EDUCATE PEOPLE AS OTHERS WISHED, OR AS I WISHED," THRUN SAYS. November 14. fastcompany.com/3021473/udacity-sebastian-thrun-uphill-climb . Cieply, Mariusz. 2011. 6 Tips for Providing Better Online Customer Support. July 1. New York, NY: Mashable. CWMike. 2012. Google Trying New Strategy to Fix Fragmentation. July 1. tech.slashdot.org. Cuthbertson, Anthony. 2014. Google Partners with Oxford University to Develop Artificial Intelligence. October 23. ibtimes.co.uk/google-partners-oxford-university-develop-artificial-intelligence-1471437 . Eddy, Melissa. 2013. German Copyright Law Targets Google Links. March 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Efrati, Amir. 2012. Google to Rein In Free Version of Software. December 6. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Elliott, Amy-Mae. 2011. Google+ Tips & Tricks: 10 Hints for New Users. July 26. New York, NY: Mashable. Etherington, Darrell. 2013. Google Visualizes Massive Changes To The Face Of The Earth With New Timelapse Project. May 9. techcrunch.com. Farivar, Cyrus. 2013. Germany wants Google to pay for news citations, passes re-publishing bill: Google can post "short excerpts" freely—but what that means, nobody knows. Mar 1. arstechnica.com. Franzen, Carl. 2013. Google testifies to Congress calling for more email privacy, says current law 'fails'. March 19. theverge.com. Haselton, Bennett. 2012. The Google Transparency Project Transparency Project. June 26. yro.slashdot.org. Higgins, Parker. 2013. Copyright Industries Pushing for Search Engine "Voluntary Agreements," Despite Risks to Users. September 19. San Francisco, CA: Electronic Frontier Foundation. Hölzle, Urs, 2913. A second spring of cleaning. March 13. Australia: googleblog.blogspot.com.au. Indvik, Lauren. 2011. HOW TO: Become a Google+ Beta Tester. July 29. New York, NY: Mashable. Indvik, Lauren. 2011. Samsung Lets Apple Users Get a 3D Glimpse of Its New Smartphone. New York, NY: Mashable. Kessler, Sarah. 2011. The History of Android - INFOGRAPHIC. July 26. New York, NY: Mashable. Lam, Oiwan. 2013. Former President of Google China Reveals Censorship Statistics. Cambridge, MA: Global Voices Online. McAfee, Andrew. 2011. and the Unsettled World of Social Media. July 13. MacKinnon, Rebecca. 2011. Kudos and Concerns for Google. Washington DC: rconversation.blogs.com. Mann, Adam. 2013. Google’s Chief Internet Evangelist on Creating the Interplanetary Internet. May 6. wired.com. O’Brien, Kevin. 2012. Dismayed at Google’s Privacy Policy, European Group Is Weighing Censure. December 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Page, Larry. 2014. My first big computer order. (Urs Hölzle originally shared: "15 years ago we placed the largest server offer in our history: 1680 servers ... " and - http://americanhistory.si.edu/press/fact-sheets/google-corkboard-server-1999). Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/+LarryPage/posts/SZuC3xpM1A9?cfem=1 . Parr, Ben. 2011. Google+: The Complete Guide. July 16. New York, NY: Mashable. Parr, Ben. 2011. Google Labs Closure Won’t Affect Google 20% Time. July 20. New York, NY: Mashable. Parr, Ben. 2011. Google Responds to Google+ Account Suspension Controversy. July 26. New York, NY: Mashable. Peters, Meghan. 2011. 5 Ways Journalists Are Using Google+. July 17. New York, NY: Mashable. Peters, Meghan. 2011. HOW TO: Get Started With Google Analytics. May 24. New York, NY: Mashable. van Schewick, Barbara. 2011. Is Verizon Wireless illegally blocking Google Wallet? It’s time for the FCC to investigate. December 19. Stanford, CA: Net Architecture. Schroeder, Stan. 2011. Google Takeout Lets You Liberate Your Data From Google. June 29. New York, NY: Mashable. Schulz, Thomas. 2013. Translate This: Google's Quest to End the Language Barrier. September 13. The Spiegel. Sheldon, Doc. 2013. Can Google be Trusted to Do No Evil?. April 17. searchenginewatch.com. Singel, Ryan. 2009. Cool Search Engines That Are Not Google. June 30. San Francisco, CA: Wired Magazine. Singer, Natasha. 2013. In a Scoreboard of Words, a Cultural Guide. December 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. snydeq. 2012. Insights Into Google Compute Engine. July 1. tech.slashdot.org. Soulskill. 2013. Google: Our Robot Cars Are Better Drivers Than You. October 26. tech.slashdot.org. Svei, Donna. 2011. 7 GooglePlus Job Search Tips. www.avidcareerist.com. Swallow, Erica. 2011. HOW TO: Import Your Facebook Contacts on Google+. July 4. mashable.com. Swallow, Erica. 2011. HOW TO: Use Google+ For Your Job Search. July 24. New York, NY: Mashable. Timothy. 2011. Extension To Chrome Brings Remote Desktop Abilities. October 8. tech.slashdot.org. Timothy. 2012. Google CEO Larry Page Says "Nothing Seriously Wrong". June 23. slashdot.org. Troumblay, Rex. 2014. Caught in Google’s Net: Privatizing Censorship and Colonizing the Internets. Honolulu, Hawaii: academia.edu/6473532/Caught_in_Googles_Net_Privatizing_Censorship_and_Colonizing_the_Internets. Warren, Christina. 2011. Google Makes It Easier for Small Businesses To Create Mobile Websites. June 29. New York, NY: Mashable. Wasserman, Todd. 2011. Google+ Users’ Genders Are Set To Become Private. July 13. New York, NY: Mashable. Wasserman, Todd. 2011. Google Pays $100M for New California Office. October 22. New York, NY: Mashable. Wasserman, Todd. 2011. New Directory Makes It Easy To Find Public Google+ Hangouts. July 19. New York, NY: Mashable. Weiss, Todd R. 2014. Google Interns Log Valuable On-the-Job Experience. September 7. eweek.com/it-management/google-interns-log-valuable-on-the-job-experience.html. Zimmerman, Gil. 2011. 5 Things You Need to Know About the Security of Google Apps. June 29. New York, NY: Mashable. Android Gibbs-Duhem. 2011. Ask Slashdot: How Do You Protect Data On Android?. July 28. ask.slashdot.org. van Schewick, Barbara. 2011. Public Interest Requires Public Input: Verizon/Android Tethering. June 30. Stanford, CA: Center for Internet and Society, Stanford Law School. Google Contacts Agarwal, Amit. 2010. Use Google Contacts as a Unified Address Book. October 28. labnol.org Contacts Basics. 2012. Contacts Basics. Mountain View, CA: Google Apps-Getting Started. Using Google Contacts at work or school. 2012. Using Google Contacts at work or school. Mountain View, CA: learn.googleapps.com/. Select Reviews Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Murphy, Samantha. 2011. The Evolution of Google Search in Six Minutes. Mashable. Select Twitters Select Video and Audio Biswas, Soutik. 2013. Digital Indians: Ben Gomes. Mountain View, CA: BBC News. Cerf, Vinton. 2013. Signal amidst the noise: Vinton Cerf. New Haven, CT: Yale University. Elliott, Amy-Mae. 2011. 5 Hilarious Google+ Parodies VIDEOS. July 12. New York, NY: Mashable. Gomes, Ben. 2011. The evolution of search in six minutes. Mountain View, CA: googlepublicpolicy.blogspot.com. Macgillivray, Alexander. 2009. Alexander Macgillivray of Google on the Google Book Search Settlement. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Riper, Van, Stephanie Liu, Fred Sauer and Adriana Cerundolo. 2013. Google Developers Tech Roundup. July 16. Mountain View, CA: GoogleDevelopers Youtube channel. Schmidt, Eric. 2001. Google's Eric Schmidt: Perspectives on Tech Leadership. Mountain View, CA: Computer History Museum. Schmidt, Eric. 2013. Eric Schmidt on the New Digital Age. London, England: Intelligence Squared. Singhal, Amit. 2012. Introducing the Knowledge Graph: things, not strings. India: googleblog.blogspot.in. Android White, Charlie. 2011. Android App Displays Brain Waves Via Wireless Headband. July 17. New York, NY: Mashable. Google Glass Taylor, . 2014. Google Glass Cornell University. Vorthman, Robert. 2014. Google Glass Sheet Music. Robert Vorthman Youtube channel. Select Video Conferences Select Videocasts and Podcasts Select Websites Google - Our philosophy: Ten things we know to be true. 2011. Google - Our philosophy: Ten things we know to be true. (""Don't be evil" is the informal corporate motto (or slogan) of Google, originally suggested by Google employees Paul Buchheit and Amit Patel at a meeting," from Wikipedia's "Don't be evil" entry). Mountain View, CA: Google Inc. Google Analytics. 2013. Google Analytics. (Turning Data Insights into Analytics). Mountain View, CA: google.com/analytics. The Google + Project updates: What's new in Google+. Mountain View, CA: Google. Google Accounts' Help - Getting started with 2-step verification. 2011. Getting started with 2-step verification. Mountain View, CA: Google. Select Wikis Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subject's Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Google: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Google Internet Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Digital and Print catalog Assistive Technologies WUaS plans to anticipate numerous developing assistive technologies for sight-impaired, hearing-impaired, and similar - Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates Geodetic datums such as WGS84 or GPS Geohash keys ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequencies Broadcast to TV / television Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Google Glass MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Oculus Rift Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: Select Translators Babelxl. 2015. Babelxl: the best translator. http://babelxl.com/ . Babylon Online Translation. 2015. Babylon Online Translation. (Offering hundreds of dictionaries and translation in more than 800 language pairs). translation.babylon.com/ . Free-translator.com. 2015. Free-translator.com. free-translator.com/ . Google Translate. 2015. Google Translate. translate.google.com/ . SDL Free Translation. 2015. SDL Free Translation. freetranslation.com/ . Word Lingo Free Translation Tools. 2015. Word Lingo Free Translation Tools and Machine Translation Products. worldlingo.com/en/products/ . The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and is a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International (CC BY-NC-SA 4.0) - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE MUSEUM TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/MUSEUM_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com WUaS's Guidestar.org listing - https://www.guidestar.org/organizations/27-3105368/world-university-school.aspx . Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://worlduniversityandschool.org Thank you!